


fly and fall, fall and fly.

by flawful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Where We Are Tour, llevo años sin escribir, muy mal escrito, no juzguen, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawful/pseuds/flawful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Zayn cree caer al vacío, pero Liam está ahí para ayudarle a volar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly and fall, fall and fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es un asco, lo sé. No te juzgo si al leer la primera letra te quieres ir, adelante. 
> 
> Algo que deben imaginar, es que ya van en el leg de Estados Unidos, en el tour. No tiene mayor importancia, pero imagínenlo. 
> 
> Si sigues aquí, aún después de que te advertí que es un asco, te amo. 
> 
> Lee y vomita. Adiós.

**Fly and Fall, Fall and Fly**

 

 **A** hí estaba. Como siempre.

Ese sentimiento.

Esa manera en la que la sangre corría por sus venas a una velocidad que no parecía tener frenos, mientras los gritos afuera parecían impulsar el desorden de nervios que era su cuerpo.

_La adrenalina._

Hormona. Incrementa la frecuencia cardíaca. Contrae los vasos sanguíneos. Dilata los conductos de aire. Esencial en la reacción de lucha o huída.

En su caso, no quería huir, ni luchar. Él quería  _cantar_.

Igual que los cuatro muchachos a su lado. Con manos sudorosas e inquietas, practicando notas del do al sol y del sol al do mayor. Todo con su voz.

Zayn estaba nervioso. Al igual que sus compañeros. Como en cada concierto, justo antes de que todo empezara.

— ¡Cinco minutos para la salida, chicos! —supo que alguien anunció. No prestó atención a quién lo dijo y realmente poco le importaba. La única reacción que pareció causar en él fue incrementar ese vacío que tenía en el estómago y la forma en que sus piernas temblaban.

Cinco minutos. ¿Resistiría?

Se encontraban en su gira como One Direction, Where We Are. Sí, Zayn era parte de esa boy band de la que muchos parecían hablar últimamente. Que si “ _son excelentes_ ”, que si “ _maricones, el pop es mierda lml_ ”. Aún se estaba acostumbrando, pero ya se estaba volviendo pan de cada día. Él prefería decir que, sí, estaba en una boy band, pero esta era una boy band “ _cool_ ”. Términos.

—Chicos, es hora —anunció Harry, el siempre identificado por sus rulos, ojos verdes y eterna sonrisa.

Se dirigieron justo a la parte trasera del escenario; específicamente, a la escalera por la que más tarde tendría que subir.

Era hora del ritual.

Era una costumbre que todos habían acoplado. De alguna manera, se había vuelto algo esencial. Su preparación, una manera de alejar los nervios. Pero, sobre todo, su manera de decirse “aquí estoy, contigo”, o “cantaremos con el alma”. Así era antes de cada concierto. Zayn juraba que los nervios se iban un poco entre cada “ _Jai, jo, jai, jo… ¡A trabajar vamos!_ ”, o la barra que daba fin a esta pequeña reunión de apoyo: “ _Uno, dos, tres… ¡Nos esmeramos!_ ”. Amaba la forma en la que siempre era igual, pero lograba relajarle de cualquier manera. Sólo con estar con esos tontos. Porque eso eran Louis, Niall, Harry y Liam, tontos.  _Sus_  tontos. Odiaba lo ridículo que sonaba, pero así era.

— ¿Zayn? ¿Tierra llamando a Zayn? —llamó Niall como si en verdad el chico de piel bronceada y ojos miel se encontrara en el espacio. Dio pequeñas cachetadas en la mejilla de Zayn, y este ya se estaba molestando.

—No es necesario eso, Niall, ya lo hemos hablado —contestó él un tanto fastidiado.

 —Pues parecía necesario. Estabas en la Luna. Juro que si vuelve a pasar, te daré una de esas cachetadas en el c…

—Creo que podemos dejar todo eso para después del concierto. Paul está como loco —Louis fue interrumpido por Liam, que parecía el único capaz de razonar en ese momento. Aunque Zayn sabía que no era así, Liam de seguro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Lo conocía muy bien.

Zayn lo observó por un momento. Ojos cafés, cejas espesas, cabello castaño, labios gruesos y una nariz que Zayn encontraba tan graciosa como perfecta. Ese era Liam, su mejor amigo en la banda. Su mejor amigo en todo, de hecho. Debido a que esos chicos fueron lo que más logró ver en los últimos cuatro años, lazos importantes se formaron, como el de Zayn y Liam.

Todavía lo recordaba. Rotaron alrededor del otro prácticamente al instante. En The X Factor, en Up All Night Tour y en Take Me Home Tour. De alguna manera siempre estaban alrededor del otro. Listos para darse un abrazo si alguno se encontraba mal, o para compartir miradas o toques que escondían algo que Zayn aún trataba de averiguar. Era como un secreto, aunque ni ellos mismos sabían qué era.

—Zayn —escuchó su nombre. Y escuchó esa voz. Su voz. Liam.

— ¿Ah?

—Tus manos —dijo él, de manera delicada, pero haciéndose oír a través de los gritos que aún resonaban. Su sonrisa era enorme.

—Sí, lo siento —logró decir y enlazo su mano izquierda con la de Liam y la derecha con la de Niall, mientras oía un “Asco, búsquense un motel” provenir de Louis.

Zayn sólo rodó los ojos.

Era hora. Resistió.

 

 

 

_“Do you remember summer 09? Wanna go back there every night, just can’t lie was the best time of my life… ”_

De alguna manera había logrado llegar a  _Rock Me_ , una de las canciones que apenas anunciaba el inicio del concierto. Su garganta ya dolía, pero estaba feliz. La adrenalina aún estaba ahí, pero se sentía mucho menos nervioso, todo estaba fluyendo.

_“Under the moonlight as we stare at the sea, the words you whispered I will always believe”_

Se asombraba un poco como entre pensamiento y pensamiento las letras volaron.  Ya casi llegaba el coro.

Mientras sucedía, quiso pensar un poco. Un poco en todo. Cómo todo había cambiado de una manera tan rápida, dejándolos a todos aturdidos. Cómo estar en ese escenario había valido cada lágrima. Era algo impresionante. Amaba todo eso. La adrenalina. Esos tontos junto a él, que en ese momento se perseguían el uno al otro, todos esos chicos y chicas gritando. Como Liam se acercaba a él.

¿Como Liam se acercaba a él?

_“I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah…”_

Zayn sonrío tan pronto como vio al castaño cada vez más cerca de él. Era normal para ellos en cualquier concierto abrazar al otro o simplemente dirigirse miradas mientras cantaban. Era su propio ritual. Su propia manera de manejar la adrenalina.

Liam pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zayn y este pudo sentir el calor humano propio de Liam, al igual que su colonia, mezclada con el ligero olor a sudor por el esfuerzo. El pelinegro sabía que todos ellos estaban en una situación igual, porque realmente amaban entregar todo lo que tenían en el escenario.

Zayn se acercó un poco más al castaño mientras este llevaba el micrófono a su boca para poder pronunciar los primeros versos de su solo.

_“Do you remember summer 09? Wanna go back like pressing rewind, you were mine and we never said goodbye, ay, ay”_

Liam cantó su verso a Zayn sin alejar la mirada un segundo, mientras el ojimiel podía sentir como se iba sonrojando gradualmente. Siempre le había parecido ridículo y vergonzoso comportarse así con él porque era su  _mejor amigo_ ; pero lo único que lo hacía sentirse mejor era el hecho de que, cuando él lo hacía con el menor, el oji-café actuaba de la misma manera: sonrojándose y riendo de manera tierna.

Zayn no podía evitar sonreír al imaginar a Liam y su gran sonrisa siempre que esto pasaba.

_“-Show me you care, I want you to rock me, rock me, yeah”_

Zayn se sorprendió y rápidamente cantó la pequeña frase que le correspondía mientras Liam se alejaba. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan distraído, o más bien porque algo así nunca,  _nunca_ , le había sucedido.

Decidió alejarse del castaño oji-café lo más que pudiese, para evitar cualquier otra situación como esta. Porque, aunque fuera algo nuevo, y a la vez no tanto, en él, admitirlo, Liam le  _distraía_. Eran sus ojos, porque no podía apartar su mirada, o sus labios, porque no podía negar que eran bastante tentadores.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese tipo de  _pensamientos_. Si seguía así, olvidaría qué debía cantar. No sólo se dejaría él en ridículo frente a miles, sino también a sus amigos. Eso era lo que menos quería.

_“R-O-C-K me again. R-O-C-K me again”_

La canción estaba llegando a su fin y se acercaba una de las notas que más nervioso lograba poner a Zayn.

Todos siempre esperaban lo mejor de él para esa nota… Ya había roto un récord por nota alta más larga en vivo, justo con esa canción, pero eso no quería decir que fuera tan simple como se pintaba. Siempre se tenía el riesgo de fallar.

_“Rock me, yeaaah”_

La nota alta llegó y, con ella, lo menos pensado por muchos de los presentes, incluyendo la banda.

Zayn falló la nota.

No desafinó, pero no logró alcanzarla. El ojimiel podría jurar que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo. ¿Fue falta de práctica? ¿Se distrajo? O… ¿Simplemente ya no era lo suficientemente bueno?

Zayn apenas podía negar y mirar para todos lados repasando los conciertos pasados. Había logrado las notas, sí. Pero no había sido bueno. No tan bueno como lo fue antes. Simplemente no estaba dando la talla.

Por un momento, se sintió encerrado. Aprisionado en un mar de gente mientras nadie reparaba en él, ni en el hecho de que se estaba ahogando.  _Claustrofobia_. Eso sintió, por primera vez en su vida.

Sintió que todos murmuraban y hablaban de él. Sintió los ojos de todas esas personas observándolo a él y sólo a él.  _Juzgándolo_.

¿ _Paranoia_?

No se sintió  _suficiente_. ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para estar en ese escenario?

_Tal vez._

— ¿Estás bien? —No supo cómo, pero logró escuchar la voz de Harry entre la multitud fuera y dentro de su cabeza. Seguramente el menor lo preguntaba porque él seguía negando, como perdido en un trance.

Zayn seguía aturdido, pero logró responder. —S-sí.

Harry pusó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero Zayn se apartó al instante, como si quemara.

Su cabeza empezaba a doler, y sus ojos empezaron a arder. Decidió dar una mirada rápida a todos, sin reparar en nadie, sólo para saber si había sido todo eso lo suficientemente patético para que se rieran de él. Sólo se sentó en una de las escaleras del escenario.

¿Estaba exagerando? Podía ser sólo un error pequeño, que no se repetiría nunca. Pero… ¿Y si se repetía? ¿Y si volvía a fallar? ¿Qué tal si los muchachos se sentían decepcionados de él? ¿Qué tal si ya no podría formar parte de la banda? ¿O sentir la adrenalina antes de salir, o los gritos que podrían provocarle sordera después de un tiempo? ¿Qué pasaría si el fallaba?

Todo sería su culpa.

Dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, pero supo ocultarla.

 

 

 

 

Ya habían pasado 15 canciones, quedando por cantar sólo tres. Estaban cantando  _You and I_  y Zayn no podía sentirse más devastado.

Falló su nota en  _Moments_  también. Quiso llorar, golpear todo lo que tenía cerca y reprenderse por querer actuar como una niñita caprichosa. Claramente, todo lo ocultó tras una sonrisa falsa cuando Niall quiso preguntar si todo estaba en orden.

_— ¡Claro que todo está en orden! ¿Por qué estaría mal? Lo lograré para la próxima —dijo al rubio, sintiéndose sucio por mentir de esa manera._

De nuevo todos tenían sus miradas puestas en él, escrutando cada centímetro que le componía. Haciéndolo querer desaparecer, querer correr, salir de ahí.

Pero no lo haría.

No lo haría por ellos, porque Zayn quería verlos felices. Más que nada. Zayn haría lo que fuese por verlos sonreír y el mismo Demonio lo sabía.

Se esforzaría, incluso si tenía que desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales, por lograr esta nota. No los desilusionaría. Y tampoco lo haría con la multitud frente a él. Nada más importaba.

 _Lo lograré_ , se dijo.

Y lo haría. La nota se acercaba.

Sólo un poco más.

_“Cause you and I… ”_

Un pitido cruzó por sus tímpanos y pronto los murmullos parecían lejanos. Oyó a alguien reír.

No lo logró.

¿Quién era él?

¿Por qué?

_“We don’t wanna be like them, we can make it till the end”_

Por supuesto que tenían que seguir sin él.

Sonrió. Con una sonrisa rota.

Sólo esperó y cantó las tres canciones que quedaban, decidiendo omitir aquél agudo en  _Best Song Ever_. Sabía que simplemente no sería capaz de hacerlo.

 

 

 

Llegó el final del concierto, y todos se despidieron e hicieron la venia; pero él no hizo nada. No habló, y a duras penas se inclinó, sólo porque Louis le haló. ¿Para qué lo haría?  _No lo merecía_. Fue su peor concierto, no merecía ser aplaudido.

Bajaron las escaleras y Zayn sólo se dirigió a la van sin decir palabra; sentía que si hablaba, se echaría a llorar y eso sería el colmo de su patetismo.

Decidió que simplemente fingiría dormir mientras llegaban al hotel; tal vez, así, lograría dormir de verdad y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

 

 

 

Al final, no pudo.

No pudo dormir.

Sólo porque él no se lo permitió.

_No fue un buen concierto, para ser honesta. Zayn estuvo muy mal._

Pasó toda la noche revisando todos y cada uno de los comentarios que sus ‘fans’ y otras fuentes dieron acerca del concierto de esa noche. En el buscador se podía encontrar ‘zayn’ y en su historial cosas como ‘zayn malik’, ‘zayn nota fallida’, ‘zayn rock me’ y un hashtag que estaba siendo tendencia mundial: ‘#practiceinsteadofsleepingzaynmalik´, y hasta ‘#RIPzaynmalik’.

_Zayn estaba fuera de tono, bah._

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo las lágrimas habían empezado a salir, pero ya estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

_¿Qué le pasó a Zayn?_

Todos aquellos que alguna vez proclamaron amarle, ahora estaban burlándose de él, destruyéndole a pedazos.

_Qué decepción. Pensé que Zayn era capaz de lograr récords._

¿Tan mal había estado?

_Hubiese sido aceptable si hubiese sido sólo una nota, pero, ¿tres? Mediocre._

Pero él se había matado practicando antes del concierto.

_Posiblemente estaba cansado, no deberían ser tan duros con él._

Se calmó un poco al ver ese comentario entre tanto odio. Era de los que menos retuits tenía, contando sólo con dos, mientras que aquellos tuits llenos de odio habían sido vistos por mucha más gente, teniendo retuits de veinte para arriba. Suspiró y siguió bajando, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más como la persona que escribió el último.

_Entonces necesitas ir a que te revisen los oídos._

Esa fue la respuesta que le dieron al único tuit que le apoyaba de al menos trescientos de odio que ya había leído. Sintió como el aire se iba de nuevo.

_Hasta desafinó en la nota de You and I, ¿qué es esto? ¿Muck Direction?_

¿Ahora hasta se burlaban de sus chicos?

_¿Uno de los mejores cantantes? Já, siempre lo dije, One Direction es mierda._

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían que ver sus amigos allí? ¿Y si lo veían? ¿Y si se molestaban? El pecho le quemaba, y los sollozos fueron más. Tiró su celular tan lejos como pudo, sabiendo, con el sonido del ‘crack’, que ahora estaba roto.

Siguió encogido en sí mismo por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Al principio no atendió por qué. ¿Quién querría estar con él en ese momento? ¿Con el  _patético_  Zayn Malik? Dejo que se diera el segundo toque.

Simplemente se levantó para mandar al carajo a cualquiera que estuviera esperando en su puerta. No quería ver a nadie y tampoco quería que nadie le viese así.

—Quien sea que esté ahí puede lar… —Zayn fue interrumpido por algo, o  _alguien._  Un par de brazos, siendo específicos.

Eran anchos y fuertes, podía sentir. Pero al mismo tiempo eran cómodos y delicados. Sabía quién era. Sólo una persona en todo el mundo le abrazaba así.

— _Liam —_ habló/sollozó, mientras aún se encontraba en el agarre del muchacho de cabello castaño y espalda ancha.

—Shh —arruyó—. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí,  _contigo_.

Zayn dejó que todo saliera. La frustración, la tristeza, la impotencia. Todo estaba saliendo en esas lágrimas que ahora estaban en la camiseta de Batman que el menor usaba para dormir. — _Liam_  —Era realmente todo lo que podía decir.

El ojimiel se pegó más al pecho del castaño, y este sólo fortaleció el agarre. Zayn no podía pedir más. Liam era lo único que realmente podría ayudarle en ese momento.

—Tranquilo, Zee —acarició el cabello del ojinegro—. Todo estará bien. Dios, estaba muy preocupado. No hablaste en todo el trayecto, y durante todo el concierto estuviste bastante retraído. Además, no creas que no te vi, temblabas y lloraste un poco. Pero ya todo está bien. Esos idiotas no tienen ni puta idea de lo que hablan, porque tu voz es jodidamente perfecta. Sólo estabas nervioso. ¿Y qué si fueron tres canciones? Ellos ni siquiera serían capaces de pararse allí, frente a todo ese público. Pero, ¿te digo algo? Tú lo haces. Por ellos, por nosotros, por ti. Porque eres  _valiente_. Siempre te he admirado por eso. Enfrentas mucha mierda, pero sigues adelante. Eres increíble.

Después del discurso de Liam, Zayn no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y el oji-café, pensar que Zayn sonrojado, con ojos vidriosos, y a la luz de la luna, era una de las imágenes más hermosas que había visto, sin duda alguna.

—No deberías decir eso —reprendió Zayn— ¿Qué hay de ti? Has pasado por peores cosas que yo y, aún así, eres tú el que está aquí, consolándome a mí. El único  _valiente_  eres tú, Li. Mereces demasiado. Mereces  _todo_.

Liam sonrió y junto su frente con la de Zayn. — ¿No es gracioso?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Zayn aún sonriendo.

—Parecemos una forma extraña de Romeo y Julieta —se mofó Liam.

—Bueno, excepto porque yo soy Romeo y tú Julieta y ninguno de los dos va a terminar muerto.

—Idiota —acercó por la cintura Liam a Zayn.

—Estúpido —El ojimiel podía sentir el aliento de goma de mascar de canela de Liam y sonrió. Olía demasiado bien. Demasiado para el bien del oji-café.

Liam rompió con la distancia entre ellos y Zayn juró, desde ese momento, que nada en el mundo,  _nada_ , sabía mejor que los labios de Liam.

Sabían a hogar. Y tal vez un poco de cerveza. Pero, más que nada, a todo lo bueno que recordaba de su casa, su hogar. La comida de su madre, los juegos de mesa con su padre, las peleas con sus hermanas sobre qué programa ver. Liam era todo eso y más en uno. Ahora café era uno con miel y podía sentirlo: Liam era su  _hogar_.

Se separaron ligeramente sin aliento, mientras se daban cuenta que el castaño ya tenía su mano debajo del buzo del pelinegro y este último tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello del oji-café. Ambos sonrieron muy cerca de la boca del otro.

— ¿Quieres ver algo? —Liam preguntó, sacando su celular de donde lo tenía, mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habitación de hotel de Zayn.

—Yo creo que no es buena idea…

— “Sólo porque Zayn falló esta noche, no significa que sea mediocre” —leyó Liam.

— ¿Qué…?

— “Critica a Zayn cuando hayas hecho la mitad de las cosas que él ha hecho” —siguió.

—Liam…

— “¿Qué Zayn canta horrible? Lo siento, no puede oírte sobre el sonido de su melodiosa voz, que ha roto más de un récord”

Los ojos de Zayn estaban de nuevo húmedos, pero, esta vez, por felicidad. De escuchar todo eso. Saber que Liam lo buscó todo para él… Zayn le besó de nuevo, un poco más acelerado que la vez anterior, pero con toda la felicidad que podía expresar.

En ese momento, nada importó. Ni lo que diría Modest, ni lo que diría cualquiera que les viese en ese momento.

Se besaron.

Mucho. Bastante.

Ambos con labios rojos e hinchados, ropa revuelta y cabello casi hecho un desastre.

Zayn no quería, pero reaccionó.

—Aguarda, ¿esto…? —no quiso terminar la pregunta por temor.

— ¿Necesitas que te quite la ropa y te lo explique de otra manera? —preguntó Liam, de una forma casi pícara. Zayn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Creo que no me molestaría, ¿sabes? —respondió siguiendo el juego. El castaño sólo le abrazó.

Liam rió y besó poco a poco el cuello de Zayn. El último sólo suspiraba.

— ¿Y Sophia? —se mordió la lengua por preguntarlo, pero realmente necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si todo esto no era sólo lástima.

Liam se detuvo.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —preguntó el castaño— No estamos juntos, es una barba.

— ¿Barba? Es decir, sé lo que es, pero, ¿por qué? —Estaba confundido.

—En resumen, Management nos ha  _visto._  Dicen que estamos muy juntos últimamente, y que no se pueden arriesgar a que crean que tú y yo tenemos algo. Decidieron sólo comunicarme a mí, ya que no creían necesario decírtelo a ti. Tienes a Perrie; no sólo le das publicidad, de alguna manera ella nos encubre también.

— ¿Encubre? —El ojimiel sabía a qué se refería Liam, pero quería que el castaño dijera lo que él quería escuchar.

—Bueno —El oji-café se sonrojó—… Es que, tú y yo,… Es decir… Dios, me vas a matar. ¿Realmente quieres que lo pregunte?

—Teniendo en cuenta que estás sobre mí, en una cama, casi arrancándome la ropa, sí. Me gustaría saber qué somos.

Liam tragó duro con un  _gulp._  —Yo… Pues, tú… ¿Quieresestarconmigo?

El ojimiel sólo rió y besó al chico arriba de él, no lo troturaría más.

— _Tied up like two ships?_  —preguntó.

— _I’m in love with you, and all your Little Things_ —murmuró Liam entre el beso, causando que Zayn sonriera.

Esa noche, Zayn y Liam tuvieron una buena práctica de notas altas. O así lo describieron sus compañeros al otro día, quejándose por no poder dormir.

 

 

Sí, había caído. Pero, después de  ** _caer_** … sólo te queda  ** _volar_**.

Ambos podrían volar juntos ahora.

 

 

 


End file.
